Charlie and Claire Brutal Rape ---- Lost Sex Fanfiction
by MayaCaulderon
Summary: Disclaimer : I do not own Lost or any of their characters, nor do I condone the action of rape nor killing. Disclaimer 2 - Not recommended for those not into this type of stuff Disclaimer 3 - Trigger warning, quite graphic. For those of you not frightened off by the disclaimers, enjoy.


Charlie followed an extremely pregnant Claire through the jungle. Wonderful, beautiful, sexy Claire, whose lacy red satin panties were just peeking out of the top of her ragged pants. Seeing the pregnant girl's panties, Charlie looked down and, upon noticing his "little friend" growing, groaned. He knew that what he wanted to do; brutally rape a 20 some year old girl due to give birth in just two weeks, was extremely wrong. However, he could not control himself. When Claire turned around to see why Charlie was groaning, her eyes grew wide and a small shriek escaped her lips as Charlie grabbed her by the shoulders and pushed her up against a tree. Charlie slid his hands up her shirt, feeling up every pregnant inch of her. He then glided his hands higher, cupping her bra-clad breasts, before pulling Claire's shirt off over her head, and using it to tie her hands up to the branches above her head. Claire was now pretty much helpless, but Charlie wanted to be sure. He undid her pants, and slid them down the Aussie's legs. Charlie took the pants, and secured her legs to the roots of the tree. Instead of merely standing up, Charlie brushed his lips and tongue against the helpless girl's legs, tasting them as he worked his way up to those red, satin, lacy panties that had driven him mad. Charlie took the top of the panties in his teeth, and pulled them down, Claire looking down at him in utter shock and fear. Charlie took out his pocket knife and cut off the bitch's bra strap, letting it fall down to the ground, useless. Charlie stood back for a moment, appreciating the highly pregnant Claire's completely nude body. From her long, slender legs, to her all but bald pussy, her bulging stomach, her small but supple tits dotted with small pointy pink nipples, to her long blonde hair that would look great covered in his cum. Charlie knew that wasn't wear his cum would go though. Undoing his pants as he walked back up to Claire, he unleashed his nine inch penis, and Claire gasped at it. Grinning, Charlie closed the gap between them, grabbed one of her breasts, twisting the nipple hard, and lined his cock up. Looking, and grinning, into Claire's fear-filled face, Charlie thrust himself completely inside the pregnant bitch's pussy. Charlie's grin widened as Claire's eyes rolled back, and she, in pain, screamed out "Oh, FUUUCK!" Not giving Claire two seconds to adjust to the enormous dick invading her insides, Charlie began to pound himself into her as hard, as deep, and as roughly as he could. Blood gushed out of Claire's vagina and down her leg. His balls loudly slapped against her crotch with his thrust as his shaft ran out of him as Charlie was fucking Claire as deep as he could. In fact, his cock was going so far into her pussy that he had broken through the back of her vagina and into her uterus. Charlie could swear this his massive penis has poked Claire's unborn baby more than a few times. The baby moved, and kicked a lot, confirming his thoughts. Continuing his brutal assault on her pussy, Charlie leaned down slightly, and took her right nipple in his teeth, and ran his tongue in circles on it. Biting down hard on it, he got a high pitched shriek of pure pain out of Claire. Reaching around her large body, Charlie grasped Claire's ass and thrust his entire fist into her butt, all the way up to his elbow. Claire blacked out from the pain, and Charlie first kissed her lips lovingly, then bit down, taking a bit of her lips clean out of her face. The pain jolted her back to reality, and he went back to abusing her tits. Charlie happily rewarded Claire with a less rough bite as Claire's legs tightened around his waist, and she came hard, the girl's juices mixing with her blood on her legs, Charlie's dick, and the ground surrounding them. Her moans filled the entire jungle. Charlie could not handle the site of such a lovely girl cumming so hard, nor could he handle the feeling as her pussy walls tightened around his still jammed in her pussy, and still thrusting deep, cock; nor the hot-tub jet feeling as she unleashed a river of tasty, sweet cum. Charlie managed a few more brutally deep and hard thrusts before, with his cock completely embedded inside her crotch, he released a bucketload of thick, warn, potent jizz deep inside her. As Charlie's up-until-then sex lust led brain cleared, he realized what he had done. He knew that he could not allow the others to find out. He knew what he had to do, but first, he wanted her hair to be coated with his cum. He had to see it. He pulled his cock out of Claire's heavily abused pussy, and grasped his shaft, which was slick with Claire's blood and cum, as well as his own cum. He stroked it fast, for a few minutes, just above Claire's beautifully frightened face before cumming. Despite having released an ocean in her vagina, he still managed to coat her hair, eyeballs, eyelids, nose, mouth, neck, boobs, and face with a lake-ful of his jizz. Charlie looked at, and appreciated the sight of the bloody, cum covered girl he loved. Brushing some of the cum away from her skin, he leaned into Claire's face, kissed her passionately, then looked into her wide-open eyes and slack-jawed mouth, whispered "I love you and I'm so so SO sorry..", then promptly took his knife and cut off her head entirely, the blood gushing everywhere nicely hiding all the cum. Charlie looked sadly into Claire's soulless eyes, then did up his pants, and ran back to the camp screaming "She's been murdered!" in between shaking sobs. He would not get found out. His secret that he had brutally raped a 20 something year old Australian girl just two weeks away from delivering her baby, then beheaded her, was safe forever.


End file.
